Nokori Shikaku
The Remnant Assassin; '' "How many days, had it been, since I walked the day as a normal humanoid? I cannot recall...those days I felt not a fear, possessed a carefree attitude, and even more so...a life of freedom...."''- Speaking to an interviewer, she proceed to tell her story...~ Bound by the chains of an ever-lasting crave of blood and the haunting of being hunted, I regret being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Being called Nokori Sh ikaku, I have lost all sense of who I used to be. I don't remember my name, where I was born...I've lost all that was the human inside, my former self more or less. They call me a day-walker. Why? Well, I'll have to bring into light, my race. As a half-blooded vampire, I only endure the more severe effects of being a vampire. Better known as a Damphyr. I came to be such a wretch following an assignment as being a hired blade. My target was in fact, a half-blood. A female that stood a fair height, porcelain pale complexion, dark black hair with red streaks, and a very good sword combatant. They warned me, time and time again before my departure, that it wouldn't be easy. I trusted and heeded their word, I was only in it for the money. That's it. Yet, it ended me up here. A day walker. Anyway, that's not the point, it was how I was changed. Sent out on the mission, I was given much aid by a close friend. Yet, when she attacked, and we retaliated....it turned for the worse. Shooting her in the shoulder, my comrade ended up splattering her blood on my face. Some of which reached my mouth. Since she was going into full rage at this point, my friend was easily decapitated by her swords. When she turned to me, however, I wasn't so lucky. Impaling me with that of my own weapon to a tree trunk, I soon began to lose conciousness after all the struggling and blood loss. The moment after the rod stuck me straight through, pinning me to one spot, my target....she went into a blood lust. 'Last I heard, felt, saw, was the contorted hiss from the target's breath and the agonizing feel of her fangs piercing the frail flesh of my neck. Such pain, too much to bear, I lost all conciousness...surely to die.... That, unfortunately, wasn't the case....... A few hours later, I awoke in the spot I was pinned to. Growling, I pulled my staff from the likes of my abdominal region and soon fled the immediate area.....The change itself, I didn't understand...However, I will find her someday.... And when I do, I will welcome her as an ally with open arms....Since she is my mother in some manner. From Human, to Fledgling, to a full fledged Damphyr. It is still hard to understand, but a day I will never forget. It's the only part of who I was once....I remember. Even with this Amnesia, I'm easily able to survive on my own. Yet, for how long can I go without proper nourishment....without turning my victims each time I feed? Really, I don't know, but hopefully...this won't turn against me. Attributes; Empathy- A strange curse, really. Nokori is easily able to sense or feel the feelings, pain, emotions, and so on of anyone she's direly close to. Meaning those of dire importance and close relations. Flash Step- A technique that enhances speed. When in use it leave behind a precise mirror image with every four or five steps. This pretty much makes it easier to get from place to place, or speed up time of travel when matters are urgent. The signal of its use is the strange blurred distortion of the body's image. Elemental Alignment- Unlike vampires, Nokori has a great know how of element bending. Twisting, contorting, elements to her will, she can use each element for specified acts. This is all that's presently known about this attribute. Unwished Empathetic- - A spell. Peculiar, and all around unusual, Nokori has the unwanted gift of giving away Empathy. 'Tis like nearly bonding her soul with another, but not so much. The Relationships; The Queen- A rather stoic and rough around the edges typed woman, Nokori came to befriend her after a random meeting. Nokori had just finished sparring with her newly acquainted, associate, Kats, when she met up with Lady Simone Olsen. The bond 'tween shee and the 'Queen' is quite a tight one. Simone has given Nokori the title of "Queen of Clubs", out of respect and loving friendship toward Nokori and her personality. Hiroshi Mashiba- A vampire much like herself, this man has shown her a great deal of compassion. Their all out history in means of determinating the start and middle pieces of their story's relationship is presently unknown. However, Nokori seems to have quite the fancy for the vampire. Infernal- Unlike Nokori, Infernal's a full blooded vampirian. He took quite the liking to Nokori upon their first few encounters. He still possess much adoration for the half-breed, and tends to be very fond of her keeping his attention pointed to her when in midst of one another's presences. Category:Twisted Trails Category:Character Insight